Writes On Almost Everything
by Shizu-rabu
Summary: Rex and Noah decide to Play a little Prank on Six, but was it really worth it?  First Fanfic, includes two F.C's of mine hope you enjoy!


Rex and Noah sprinted down the Long corridors, their arms flailing as they giggled uncontrollably. They drastically turned round corners occasionally turning their heads to make sure they weren't being followed.

Bursting into the cafeteria Rex and Noah's giggling soon stopped as they met face to face with her, although Doctor Holiday would slow them down she wasn't the person they were hiding from. She was accompanied by the nearly always around Nurse Summers, who although loved to play the odd prank couldn't let some things slide.

"What did you do this time?" Holiday quizzed slowly folding her arms.

Rex and Noah stared at each other, Rex stepped forward taking control of the conversation.

"Us? Do something? You have quite low expectations Holiday, I'm almost appalled!" Rex remarked dramatically

"Appalled!" Noah repeated in an upper-class fashion.

"Well now that you've pretty much confirmed it for me, why are you in the cafeteria at 9:30 in the morning?" Holiday glared as she spoke

"We could ask you the same thing" Rex snapped back

Noah and Rex Looped arms and started walking off.

"Did we say you could leave?" Summers retorted just flicking her eyes to their direction.

"You did just then" Rex shouted back

Summers and Holiday exchanged glances, wondering if they really cared what the two idiots were really up too, deciding that there were more important things in the world Holiday and Summers walked out the door of the Cafeteria even if it was important it would come to their attention later on in the day since it always does.

Six jolted upright in his bed.

Just a dream he told himself, It seemed pretty real though.

Rex and Noah had been in his room in the dream, he couldn't tell what they were doing but it obviously amused them since they couldn't stop laughing.

Like he really cared, it was a different dream for once since lately all his dreams consisted of were him and Holiday. Reaching for his shades he noticed they were on the floor, guessing he knocked them off he grabbed them and headed for the bathroom door which was open slightly.

He kicked it open to realise that on the mirror in pen was simply written the words:

'Enjoy'

With a little smiley face at the end.

Six went over to the mirror and looked at his reflection.

He felt himself go red with pure hatred for that Hispanic teen and his Blonde friend.

"They are so dead" He managed to mutter while clenching his fists.

"Do you recon he's awake yet?" Noah whispered to Rex

"I hope so, I wanna see his face!" Rex laughed

"Well if we see his face we know we're dead" Noah said shifting around in the small space of the closet he had.

Rex thought about it and agreed with Noah.

"At least Holiday and Summers can't tell Six where we are" He beamed

"What if one of them needs something from the medicine closet?" He looked at Rex for an answer

"Like that would hap-"

Rex was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Holiday just stared down at both of them.

The two of them returned her glares with big grins which almost reached each of their ears.

Holiday grabbed a bottle from the closet and shut the doors.

Noah turned to Rex.

"You were Saying?"

"What on earth did they do this in?" Six shouted while rubbing his face vigorously.

He opened the cupboard which had a mirror attached to it.

Empty.

Except for a lone Sharpie pen, which had a note attached to it, Six snatched the note from under the sharpie.

"Writes on almost everything, and apparently your face" He read it out loud in his monotone voice.

He screwed up the note and chucked it in the bin.

Giving up on the whole trying to wipe it off plan he decided to switch to plan B.

Plan B consisted of Killing Rex and Noah and just that.

"They were in the closet?" Summers repeated

"Yes, Don't know why though, don't know if I care either"

Flicking her loose strands out of her face she walked a little further ahead of Summers.

Summers was being slower since she was carrying a box of paperwork to drop off at Knight's office, she jogged a little to catch up with Holiday.

Holiday stopped suddenly, Summers had to put the brakes on real fast before she bumped into Holiday and lost her paperwork over the floors of the corridor.

They both stared forwards with big smiles spreading across their faces as Six stormed past them not even batting an eyelid in their direction, Not like they would notice anyway.

Six went round the corner just in time as a matter of fact since Summers and Holiday thought they would explode if they held in their laughter much longer.

After about 3 minutes of non-stop laughing Holiday managed to get a word in edgeways.

"They are soooo dead" She squeaked before wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Six Growled at Kendrick.

He outstretched his arm and pushed Six away about half a metre before bringing his hand back to his face and pushing his glasses closer to his eyes.

"Don't ask me, I haven't seen them all day." He remarked in his subtle British accent.

"That's a lie you bring Noah here each day!" Six Shouted giving Kendrick a jab in the chest.

Kendrick wiped where Six had just poked him.

"Not all the time, Rex does the honours when he can be bothered" He said turning back to his paperwork.

Six Frowned and grinded his teeth.

Kendrick spun his head around and looked at Six over the top of his glasses.

"I think Rex and Noah might've made an improvement to your looks actually Six" Laughing to himself he turned back around.

With almost no time to react Kendrick was out cold on the floor.

Six put the microscope down.

"I think you should learn when to shut up Kendrick" He hissed.

Wondering if there was anything in the Medical Closet in Holidays Lab which could get rid of this Graffiti, he casually walked over clicking his knuckles.

"Jesus he's coming this way" Whispered Rex uneasily

"There's gotta be another door in this Closet" Noah whispered feeling the walls.

They both were feeling around now.

"Found it!" Rex shouted

"No! Rex that's the door we came fr-"

They both spilled out onto the floor in front of Six.

"ummmm, surprise?" Rex did jazz hands while lying on the floor.

They could both feel the stone cold glare from underneath Six's Shades, Six just stared at them and clicked his Neck.

"JUST KILL US ALREADY, OTHERWISE THE SUSPENSE WILL DO IT FOR YOU" Noah Cried.

Hoisting them both up from the ground Six held onto their shirts, and Started dragging them along with him while he walked.

"Trust me," Six Paused

"This is going to be worse than death"

Noah and Rex fell silent.

They both stared at each other and gulped as Six took them to the Roof of the Providence Base.


End file.
